[unreadable] Progression of septic shock to multiple organ failure (MOF) is mediated by the activation of poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase ("PARP"), a nuclear cell death enzyme that catalyzes intracellular energetic failure and necrosis. Genetic deletion or pharmacologic inhibition of PARP is profoundly protective in models of endotoxinemia and sepsis. PARP activation also plays a key role in mediating the pathologic overexpression of pro-inflammatory cytokines, chemokines, and cell adhesion molecules that initiate the cell death cascade, via its effects on NF-kappaB activation and AP-1 expression. PARP inhibition is dramatically protective when therapy is begun after the onset of shock. Inotek is developing an ultrapotent PARP inhibitor (Ki = 15 nM) that reduces mortality by 50% in an LD100 porcine model of E. coli-induced peritonitis and septic shock, when administered AFTER the initiation of infection and onset of hemodynamic instability. In healthy human volunteers, INO-1001 is well-tolerated and safe. In a Phase 1 SBIR, we propose a pilot single-center study in 8 subjects focused on the safety and PK profile of INO-1001. Enrollment will include patients with: 1) septic shock < 24 h duration, 2) fever, 3) hypotension requiring vasoactive support, 4) evidence of intra-abdominal infection, and 5) no surgery within 24 h. Administration of INO-1001 will be provided for 5 days, the critical period of sepsis-induced MOF. In a Phase 2 SBIR, we will demonstrate the role of PARP activation in clinical septic shock by carrying out a prospective, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, Phase IIb study of PARP inhibition in 200 patients meeting the same criteria as in the pilot study. The primary clinical endpoints will be: 1) safety, 2) PK of INO-1001, and reductions in: 3) PARP activation in peripheral blood, 4) plasma inflammatory response (TNF, IL-6, IL-8), and 5) development and duration of MOF, as reflected by: (a) metabolic acidosis, (b) cardiovascular instability (MAP and vasoporessor/inotrope requirement) and cardiac index, (c) hepatic insufficiency (PT, albumin, total protein), (d) renal insufficiency (BUN/Cr, CVVH, oliguria), and (e) respiratory insufficiency (PaO2/FiO2 ratio, days of mechanical ventilation). Secondary clinical endpoints will be reductions in 1) 28-day all cause mortality, 2) duration of ICU stay, 3) APACHE II index. Based on pre-clinical porcine shock models and clinical safety studies, we expect INO-1001 to be a safe, well-tolerated and effective therapeutic in patients with septic shock. [unreadable] [unreadable]